Useful Commands (Millennium)
Category:Millennium_Newbies Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Systems One of the biggest chunks of information a newbie needs to learn on OtherSpace: Millennium is the huge variety of commands that can come into play during involvement in the game. The following covers a lot of the ground and should serve as a handy reference. Many new players opt to keep this page open, especially during their first days. Roleplay say (text): Say something to another player in-character. For example, if Alice types '"Hello, Brody.' this would yield 'Alice says, "Hello, Brody."' :(insert pose here): This command allows a character to pose an action. For example, ':walks down the hallway.' would yield 'Brody walks down the hallway.' @emit (Pose): This command allows a character to pose an action without starting with the character's name. It can also be used (responsibly) to create atmospheric elements in a roleplaying scene. l''' or '''look: This command shows the description of the room you're standing in. It can also be used to look at objects, such as look banking console. +vote/commend (name): This command allows you to +vote for someone whose roleplaying you enjoy. +votes are cycled at the end of each month and are worth experience points, which can be used to raise skills. Characters with at least 3 +votes become RP Notables of the month. +vote/commend (name)=(text): This command allows you to +vote for someone while including a comment specifically stating what you enjoyed about their roleplaying. +votes with comments. Commented +votes are worth more experience points than non-commented +votes. General RP: From the Dream Nexus room, approved characters can type this command to return to the in-game grid. @RP: From the in-game grid, approved characters can type this command to drop out of character. QUIT: This command lets you depart OtherSpace for the real world. +finger (name): This command brings up a quick reference file on a specific character and player. To update your own +finger information, consult +help +finger. who: Shows an ANSI-colored list of who's online and visible. WHO: Shows a black-and-white list of who's online and visible. +str/help: Shows how to submit questions, requests, bug reports, and other messages to the staff. Communication, realtime p (name1) (name2) (nameN)=(message): With this command, players can page each other privately. OOC (text): Allows you to clearly indicate that a comment you're making is out-of-character while in a roleplaying scene. Use wisely. +noisy: This lets you hear all the OOC channels to which you're joined. +silence: This turns off all the OOC channels. +pub (message): This lets you chat on the OOC channel Public. +speak ': This changes the language your character speaks in poses. '+whisper/on: This sets your character to automatically whisper in poses. +whisper/off: This sets your character to not whisper during poses (default). +whisper ': This sets the character your character is attempting to whisper to, making it more likely they can successfully hear. Communication, recorded '+bbread: This command brings up the list of bulletin board topics. +bbread #:This command lists the messages posted in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbread #/#: This command shows a specific message in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbpost #/(title)=(text): This command lets you post a message to a specific bulletin board topic with the specified title and text. @mail: This lists all the @mail in your main basket. @mail is assumed to be out-of-character communications unless otherwise indicated. As in-character communications, it may be used to represent such things as email. @mail (#): This displays a specific @mail from your basket. @mail (name)=(title)/(text): This lets you send @mail to another player. +headlines: This lists in-game news headlines for the current month. +news/read (MONTH)(ARTICLE #): This displays a specific in-game news article. Finding roleplay where: Shows an ANSI-colored list of how many characters are in each location on the in-game grid. Useful when considering a destination for potential RP activity. Character inventory +inv: This command shows what's in your inventory. +consider (item): This tells you about an item +inventory, only if it is craftable, along with what you need to craft the item, what skills it takes, and how many minutes you need. +special (item): This tells you about an item, even if it is not craftable. +look (item): This lets you look at a specific virtual object in the room or in your +inventory. +craft ': This command creates a new item, using components your character already possesses if you have them available. '+drop ': This command drops an item. '+get ': This command gets an item. '+equip ': This command equips an item. '+unequip ': This command unequips an item already equipped. '+consume ': If an item is edible, this command consumes it and replenishes energy. '+refill/half: This command refills your Energy level to 1440 for a cost in credits if you have enough money in your inventory. +refill/full refills Energy to 2880. +econ/off This command prevents energy from decreasing, but also stops crafting minutes from accumulating. To undo this, type +econ/on. - This command has a 24 hour cooldown to prevent abuse. +earn This command converts 1000 crafting minutes to 225 credits. FUDGE dice rolling +sheet: This shows your character's stats, skills and accumulated skill points. +skills: This shows the available skill categories. +skills (category): This shows a list of skills in a particular category. +sinfo (skill): This shows information about a specific skill. +trainer/raise (skill): Allows you to raise a skill on your +sheet. Only works at a trainer. +taskroll (skill) at (-4 to 4): Used in a roleplaying scene requiring refereed taskrolls to test your abilities. The modifier at the end is determined by the referee. Special coded systems Character Status Commands +inv: This command shows what's in your inventory. +sheet: This shows your character's stats, skills and accumulated skill points. +toggles: This command shows information regarding what language your character is currently speaking, if the character is whispering, currently attempting to smuggle illicit goods through checkpoints, and other general on/off information. Money +pay (character)=(amount): This lets you pay money to another character. Organizations +org/help: Displays a list of all organization-related commands. +org/list (type): Displays a list of all existing orgs. +org/desc (org): Gives a description of an org. +org/apply (org): Submit an application to the org. +org/member: Displays all of the orgs you are a member of. +org/active (org): Selects your default org. +org/deposit (org)=(amount) (currency): Deposits money to an org. +org/laston (org): View when other members were last on. MUDQuest +mqinfo: Details information about a MUDQuest in a room. +accept: Attempts to perform a MUDQuest if that room has one. Healing +aid ' - Used when one does not have access to proper medical facilities, but needs to heal someone. This skill does not remove wounded quirks, but does help hit points regenerate at 40% the speed of normal healing. Uses either comprehensive medicine, first aid or a relevant racial medicine, whichever is highest. This skill costs 250 crafting minutes per attempt, regardless of whether the attempt is successful. '+aid/kit / - This allows one to practice First Aid without any training, and heals just like +aid does. The minute cost is already invested in the item's creation, and thus costs no minutes at the time of use. '+heal ' - Designed for medbays when one needs to heal someone severely injured. Outside of a designated medbay, this skill's usage comes with a -1 modifier for inadeqate supplies, but in a medbay this skill shines, generally receiving a +2 in modifiers to heal. This skill heals a substantial degree of damage, and can remove wounded quirks. This skill costs 500 crafting minutes per attempt, regardless of whether the attempt is successful. The Medical Arm cybernetic is able to reduce penalties for inadequate facilities.